


The Plan

by noivenevermetyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noivenevermetyou/pseuds/noivenevermetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not flirty! I'm just naturally friendly!! I swear!...Apparently Tsukki doesn't believe me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

“Kei, Kei, Kei” I chanted, I just couldn’t stop, not when he was being so, so…not Kei.

His lips were attached to my clit sucking hard, flicking that devil of a tongue back and forth and swirling is around randomly, just to spite me, tease me, and torture me…

God if I had known he could get like this I never would have talked to Kageyama like that! I wasn’t flirting! I’m just very friendly! So it’s totally not my fault. I’m the victim here!

But for some reason Kei took that as I was begging to be punished and he has never said anything like that before. So when he dragged me home, hand tight across my wrist, I just thought he was really horny or something, but then he slammed me against the door and pinned my hands above my head with one of his and he growled…actually growled “What was that in the gym?” And I was so confused, I responded “I don’t know what your talking about Tsukki what’s wrong?” and apparently he did not like that answer…At. All.

His chest was on mine and I felt it rumble with a growl once again and he said, “I’ll give you one more chance to own up” what? Own up to what? “I don’t know what you’re talking about Tsukishima and you’re pissing me off! Use your words you big caveman what’s wrong?”

He learned down to my ear, I flinched; he knows it was my weak spot. He whispered, “Your such a little slut aren’t you?” My eyes are blown wide as he continued “You want to be punished, I know you do, why else would you flirt so shamelessly in front of me with him? You know you’re mine! You know I’m the only one that can give you what you need, isn’t that right?”

His tongue flicked out and down the shell of my ear. I whimpered…because I’m just that weak against him and at this point, I’m sorta okay with it.

He pulled back to face me head on and smirked “What was that? Do you like this? Hm oh I bet you do you naughty little girl. I’ll make you a deal. If your panties aren’t soaked through right now…I’ll forgive you for that little scene in the gym, but if they are you will take you punishment without compliant. Do you agree?”

His fingers pinning my hand up got tighter as he asked me.

I thought and felt that I was fine, I was turned on yes, but I can control myself. I should be fine. I nodded at Tsukki and said, “Fine I agree. Check me. Unlike you I can control myself.”

His right hand brushed across me so lightly and he hummed and schooled his features in a blank almost bored expression but I knew better he was hiding his excitement, well whatever, I felt fine.

He was brushing across my chest a little traveling oh so slowly down, past my stomach and squeezed my hip a little and moved my shorts out of the way and looked up at me with surprise in his eyes.

“Oh well what do we have here hm?” he asked, “Not wearing any panties…I believe that’s cheating.” I could not hold back my grin I had won finally, maybe I could show him how stupid he was being since I had not been flirting, but when he leaned down next to my ear, my breathing stopped as he said “I suppose I’ll have to take a closer look.”

I wasn’t quick enough to pull my hips back and his long pointer and middle fingers swiped past my lips and delved into me and even Tsukki couldn’t keep his excitement out of his face when he pumped his fingers in and out a few times.

I bit back a groan because even if it felt amazing I didn’t want Tsukki to be right, because a superior Tsukki is an annoying Tsukki, but then I heard it, the squelch of my juices against his fingers he brought them up to my face and it was dripping down his hand, to his wrist and I watched with a surprised expression. I couldn’t believe I hadn’t even known I was that turned on. What was this? Was it how he was acting? I was confused, but Tsukki obviously wasn’t as he put his two fingers in my mouth and I started to suck automatically, bobbing my head up and down to take his fingers all the way down, while maintaining eye contact, because fuck him, and I knew he loved when I looked at him when I was sucking him.

His eyes lidded a little, so I bit a little on the tips of his fingers and he groans low in his throat and he takes his fingers out and slams his lips against mine in an urgency I had never seen in him and his tongue automatically pries my lips open and delved into my mouth like it belonged there, and at this point it probably did.

I moaned against his mouth and he looks down at me like he had forgot something, he quickly undresses me and leans down to growl in my ear “Get in that bed now!”

I automatically jump and quickly get to my bed and lay down on it facing him and he’s staring down at me fully clothed and looking at my like he’s starving and it looks like I’m going to be the main course.

He locks eyes with me and slowly peels his t-shirt off and swoops down and takes off his shorts and boxer-briefs off in one go and I can’t hold back a gasp as I see his hard on dripping with pre-cum.

He sees me staring and says in his condescending tone ”What? Do you want this?” I nod without even realizing it, he snorts, he snakes he hand down to start palming himself. I make a sound in the back of my throat that I’ve never heard before, it sounded almost like need, a need I’ve never felt before.

He smirks down at me and says “Are you sure you don’t want Kageyama?” I’m confused for a minute, and I can’t help the disgust on my face thinking about Kageyama like that, it literally sickened me.

I liked him and he was great but not like that! Especially since Hinata and him were the cutest couple since…like ever, so I didn’t school my expression and the disgust made it on my face and I saw how that pleased Tsukki.

I saw pre-cum dot up and drip down onto the carpet under him. I groaned and looked up at him, pleaded with my eyes and he dropped to lay on top of me and I finally thought I was going to get what I wanted, but he smirked and slithered down till he was right above my dripping wet core and gave me a possessive look and said “I bet you’ll never flirt with him again.” and before confusion could take over my face, he was dipping down and pressing up against my clit and unrelenting in his swirling and flicking of his tongue and I was groaning and moaning so loud I was suddenly glad my parents left me home when they went on vacation.

Then I was climbing up higher and higher, I threaded my fingers through his hair and started saying his name like a chant, “Kei, Kei, Kei” and right as I was about to tip over that precipice, he pulled back and I looked down out-raged and seeing his smirk on that face with my juiced rolling down his chin almost made me come right then and there, and he said “I’m the only one that can make you feel like this, isn’t that right? You’re my little slut. Isn’t that right? You only get wet for me.”

I’m nodding furiously at this point, because I just need him, I need him so bad and he crawls back up my body stopping to suck a hickey here and there, just to show his ownership and I was so far gone I wanted more, I wanted them everywhere, if he would just let me cum. I wanted everyone to know I belonged to him.

Then I heard him chuckling above me and I realized I’m saying all of that out loud and that’s just what he wanted to hear, but he wanted more so he leaned down to suck my lobe into his mouth and I moan and right before he puts his tongue in my ear he growls, “Beg me you little slut. Beg for my cock to fill you up. You know you want my cock to fill you up baby. Beg for it.”

I’m shaking so hard at this point. I just can’t handle it.

I start whispering, “Please please Kei. Give it to me. I want it. I feel so empty” He rasps out, ”Not good enough baby.”

I start to thrust my hips up searching, wanting, I say what I know he wanted to hear “Oh Kei you know you’re the only one I’ll ever want, only you, please. I think about you even when I’m alone. I was showering in the locker rooms yesterday and I fingered myself to your voice on the other side of the stall but it wasn’t enough. I need your cock to fill me up please…”

I knew he needed it so I locked eyes with him and whimpered “Please sir I need you cock.” and his eyes flashed and he was inside of me before I could breathe out, and he was pistoning in and out so fast and so hard our hip bones were clacking together and I felt his sack slapping against my ass and I knew I wasn’t going to last long, and neither was he, so I clenched around him and he howled and picked up the pace and started thumbing my clit and I was lost to the sensations, moaning and then he was pressing down around it and I screamed, “Kei” as I clenched down around him and came with a blinded white light behind my eyes and he gasped out my name and I felt his cum filling me up and he thrust in a few more times to ride out his orgasm and then flipped to the side of me and gathered me up in his arms and kissed my shoulder. He was always so cuddly after sex. Not that I was complaining.

As I came down I kept thinking about the entire situation that just happened and after a few minutes I started chuckling, and he flipped me towards him and gave me a questioning glance, and I said “Well I was just thinking of something I should do more often.”

His glance got more confused and so I decided to demonstrate.

I moaned loudly, “Ah, ah, uh, oh yes, Kageyama harder, yes, yes, yes!” and I started chuckling again and opened my eyes again and the look on Keis’ face was pure animal and it was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life and right as I started chuckling again he silenced me with a kiss and crawled on top of me again and quickly thrust into me, hard as a rock, and started with that punishing pace and I laughed to myself as I was losing myself in sensation again. I knew this would work. I’d have to thank Hinata for suggesting making Tsukki jealous because goddamn.

Pretty sure it was the best decision I’ve ever, ever made, “Ah, ah, Kei god yes sir, god yes, please, Kei harder, ah. Yes!”


End file.
